Bloodbath
by milford
Summary: Based on the ep Bloodbath. My intent was to create an expanded version of the ep, with missing scenes, and I have used dialogue from the ep to create this as I love this episode. I have written from both Starsky and Hutch's POV. STORY COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Don't own the guys, although sure wish I did. No profit is being made and the story is for entertainment purposes only.

I have used the dialogue from the episode Bloodbath, one of my favourite eps of all time. But in order to fill in some missing scenes, I've written from both Starsky and Hutch's point of view and added some scenes myself. This was written many years ago, so some people may recall it. Please enjoy.

Rating: K+

Bloodbath

By Milford

Starsky

We'd been waiting a long time for this day, the day when Simon Marcus would be thrown in jail, hopefully for life. Hutch and me, well we've had to deal with some real psychos in our time, seen the worst side of humanity, but Simon Marcus, along with his band of drugged out hippies, was in a class of his own. Never before had we witnessed such a trail of destruction and brutality. The bodies left in his wake were so badly tortured that it had required dental records to assist with identification. For once some slick lawyer hadn't managed to get him off on a technicality and it was all over for Simon Marcus. The judge was handing down the sentence today and we were hopeful that it would be a long time, if ever, before Marcus saw the light of day. Despite our optimism, I guess we were a bit antsy and when Hutch's car wouldn't start that morning and we had to take it in to be repaired, we started arguing again about the merits of cars. His car had no merits. Honestly, I mean the man's my partner and I love the guy, but his taste in cars is abominable. How he can want to be seen driving that piece of metal junk is quite beyond my comprehension. Merle, the only mechanic who I'd trust the Torino with, more than shared my disdain for Hutch's car. I use the term very loosely for in reality it was a beaten up piece of metal on wheels and hardly merited the description of being called a car. Things got hot very quickly, with Hutch becoming very defensive.

"Sheeeee-oooot! Man, that's disgusting!" I had to hide a grin at Merle's expression and I certainly couldn't disagree with him.

Unfortunately Hutch took offence at the comment and Hutch can be very difficult to deal with when he gets his hackles up.

"I didn't bring my car to be insulted, Starsk. They're plenty mechanics who'd be thrilled to have my business."

"Hutch, there ain't a mechanic living who's good enough to wipe Merle's dipstick. He's a genius." What I was trying to say was that if anyone could fix the pile of junk, then Merle could. "Whadda ya think, man?" I was sure Merle could deal with it but I hadn't counted on Merle's own sense of pride.

"Baby, I am Merl the Earl, the customizin' Pearl. Bringing this clunker to me is like goin' to a brain surgeon with a case of the piles. I got standards to maintain."

Merle tried to climb out from under the car, muttering as he did. "When a car is wild, it's like my child."

I could see that Hutch was far from impressed and verging on losing his temper.

"Yeah, well…Even for free, you ain't for me." Hutch pointed his finger firmly at Merle and looked at his watch. I could see he was reluctant to leave his car with Merle. "We're due in court…"

"Hutch, the way you're engine's been missing, you're liable to conk out on the freeway. At least let Merle tune it up. Come on..." I was seriously worried about his car breaking down in an inconvenient spot, not just for me but for him too. There were too many nuts out there who wanted our blood and I really wished I could get my partner to see sense regarding his mode of transport.

"All right, but I don't want to come back and find my car looking like something from a float parade on Mars!" He stormed over to the Torino. I could see he had a lot of doubts about doing this. Maybe I should add a warning to Merle.

"You got that, Merl? Nothing super-natural. Just get the bugs out!" I joined my now irritable partner and tried to ignore Merle waving his hands around and pointing at Hutch's heap.

"What you mean, get the bugs out? This ain't no car, it's a cock-roach! It's all bug! Starsky, get this mess outta my face!" I grinned and drove off, leaving Merle gesturing wildly.

"I hope I did the right thing." I could hear the doubt dripping from Hutch's voice.

"Relax, Merle's been lookin' after the Torino for years." I couldn't resist shifting the gears noisily as we built up speed. As I said, I love the man, he's my partner, but he does ask for it at times.

"Thanks a lot." Was the muttered statement I heard.

"Aw, shit, look at that, Hutch." I pulled in opposite the courthouse. The steps to the courthouse were covered with Marcus' followers and the name "Si-mon, Si-mon" was being repeated endlessly. It was almost a hypnotic trance, well it seemed to be judging from the doped expressions on the crowd. I shivered, feeling a sense of fear that I couldn't quite explain. I ignored Hutch's concerned look as we went up the steps. To try to lighten the moment, I made a weak joke.

"Catchy, huh? I bet it's moving right up on the charts."

Hutch grinned and responded. "From the album "Music to Bring the Gas Chamber Back." That was my partner through and through. Always ready to respond.

I was trying to ignore the reporters and their inane comments but we were caught as we got to the door.

"And here are Detectives Starsky and Hutchinson, the dedicated police officers who brought about the arrest and conviction of Simon Marcus through their tireless efforts..." He ignored my glare as we tried to push past. I couldn't help but comment.

"What tireless? I'm pooped."

My ever ready partner quipped, "We think it's a vitamin deficiency." He ignored my glare too. I guess I was losing my touch.

The reporter continued, somewhat thrown, "Yes... yes! I'm sure bringing Simon Marcus to justice has been exhausting, but what do you have to say to our television audience...?"

"There's a good movie on the other channel." I suppose I shouldn't have, but smart-ass reporters really bugged me and I just wanted to get into the courtroom and have this hearing over with.

"That's off the record." Hutch could probably sense my rising tension and shepherded me into the courtroom.

The Judge had forbidden access to his court for the sentencing hearing and security was tight. The tension was tight but the sounds of the chanting still echoed through the halls. I felt shivery all of a sudden and very scared.

We met up with Dobey who was waiting impatiently at the door.

"Starsky... Hutch... I got seats for you up front."

I had a theory about going to court and that was going to the john was a lucky thing to do. I decided not to take any chances with this hearing.

"Thanks, Captain. I'll make it a quick comfort stop so I won't miss anything. Right back." I walked jauntily away, trying to hide my unease with being there. There was something sinister in the atmosphere but I tried to convince myself that I was wrong. I had barely stepped into the bathroom when I felt myself grabbed in a headlock. I grabbed at the arm trying to choke me and started kicking out. I tried calling out for Hutch but the hold around my neck was tightening and I was struggling for breath. In a last ditch effort, I pulled away from my attacker but I didn't get far. My hair was grabbed and I was pulled back roughly. The last thing I was aware of was the explosive pain as my head was hit against the wall. I was only vaguely aware of my wrists and ankles being bound.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 Part II

Sorry, I should have posted this as Chapter 1 Part II when I posted Part I. For future chapters I will do so. As I said, I am trying to portray this from both points of view so each section will be shown from both Starsky and Hutch.

Thank you for your kind reviews!

Hutch

I couldn't believe it when my beloved car wouldn't start. Of all days for it to let me down, and of course I had my grinning partner gloating at me, telling me my car was bound to give up the ghost one day, and the day had finally arrived. Very much against my better judgement, I allowed him to persuade me to take the car to Merle the Earl, who was supposedly some kind of magician with cars. I wasn't happy, and I wasn't happy to be messing around on this particular day. We were due in court for the sentencing hearing of Simon Marcus, who would have to be one of the most dangerous lunatics I'd ever come across. His trail of violent and bloody murders was sickening to us, despite the fact we'd seen all kinds of examples of man's inhumanity to man. I sometimes wondered how my partner could maintain his always cheerful and optimistic outlook on life. I know I let the job drag me down at times and became moody and difficult. Starsky didn't. At worst, he became quiet for a few days but he always bounced back. My volatile, stubborn partner always saw the best in people and situations. It's what drew people to him, both young and old. It's what I loved best about him, even though he drove me to distraction at times. The Marcus case had done it's damage and affected us both, and we were only too grateful for the fact it was nearly over. He'd been tried and found guilty, now it was just the sentencing to be handed down. Of course we had to get there first and I was already objecting to Merle's attitude to my car. I was kind of used to Starsky's disdain and it had become a game between us. I loved him, my stubborn partner, but his taste in cars was truly deplorable.

"Sheeeee-oooot! Man, that's disgusting!" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Sure my car was a bit beaten up, but it had character. I'd be damned if I'd stand by and listen to this.

"I didn't bring my car to be insulted, Starsk. There're plenty mechanics who'd be thrilled to have my business!" I pointed my finger towards Merle, trying to warn him to shut up.

"Hutch, there ain't a mechanic living who's good enough to wipe Merle's dipstick. He's a genius." I was too angry to speak.

"Whadda ya think, man?" Starsky was determined that Merle would fix my car.

"Baby, I am Merl the Earl, the customizin' Pearl. Bringing this clunker to me is like goin' to a brain surgeon with a case of the piles. I got standards to maintain."

Merle tried to climb out from under the car, muttering as he did. "When a car is wild, it's like my child."

I was holding my temper with a great deal of difficulty.

"Yeah, well…Even for free, you ain't for me." I waved my finger as I spoke. I didn't want to leave my car but I seemed to have little choice in the matter. A glance at my watch revealed time passing. "We're due in court…"

"Hutch, the way you're engine's been missing, you're liable to conk out on the freeway. At least let Merl tune it up. Come on..." Starsky was putting on his most persuasive voice and I always had difficulty arguing with him when he used that tone. Plus I didn't really have time.

"All right, but I don't want to come back and find my car looking like something from a float parade on Mars." I stormed over to the Torino. I had a lot of doubts about doing this and had a sickening feeling that I would live to regret it.

I heard Starsky's comment to Merle, which only added to my tension.

"You got that, Merle? Nothing super-natural. Just get the bugs out."

Starsky climbed in the Torino, and I saw him glancing my way. I tried to ignore Merle waving his hands around and pointing at my car.

"What you mean, get the bugs out? This ain't no car, it's a cock-roach. It's all bug. Starsky, get this mess outta my face!" Starsky grinned as he pushed the accelerator pedal down and we took off, leaving Merle waving wildly.

"I hope I did the right thing." I was very doubtful.

"Relax, Merle's been lookin' after the Torino for years." Starsky shifted the gears noisily as we sped up.

"Thanks a lot." I grumbled.

"Aw, shit, look at that, Hutch." I looked up at Starsky's comment. The steps to the courthouse were covered with Marcus' followers and the name "Si-mon, Si-mon" was being repeated endlessly. It could have been a funny scene, had it not been so serious. A group of doped up junkies chanting after their hero, a serial killer. It was almost hypnotic. I glanced in concern as I felt Starsky shiver next to me. In a characteristic move, he tried to make light of it.

"Catchy, huh? I bet it's moving right up on the charts."

I grinned and responded. "From the album "Music to Bring the Gas Chamber Back." I knew how to get through to Starsky, but I was surprised to feel how tense he was.

We were both trying to ignore the reporters and their inane comments but we were caught as we got to the door.

"And here are Detectives Starsky and Hutchinson, the dedicated police officers who brought about the arrest and conviction of Simon Marcus through their tireless efforts..." He ignored my glare as we tried to push past. I knew before he spoke, that Starsky would respond and he did.

"What tireless? I'm pooped."

"We think it's a vitamin deficiency." I ignored his glare, as I tried to push us both forward.

The reporter continued, somewhat thrown, "Yes... yes! I'm sure bringing Simon Marcus to justice has been exhausting, but what do you have t say to our television audience...?"

"There's a good movie on the other channel." My partner has a big mouth at times, especially when he was nervous.

"That's off the record." I pushed us both forward quickly.

The Judge had forbidden access to his court for the sentencing hearing and security was tight. The air was thick but the sounds of the chanting still echoed through the halls. Again, I could feel the tension emanating from Starsky.

We met up with Dobey who was waiting impatiently at the door.

"Starsky... Hutch... I got seats for you up front."

"Thanks, Captain. I'll make it a quick comfort stop so I won't miss anything. Right back." Starsky walked jauntily away, seeming not to have a care in the world. However I knew better. I could sense his unease.

"That's some superstition your partner's got--hitting the john before a sentencing. You think it does any good?" Dobey asked as we sat down.

I shrugged as I responded. "All I know is every time he does it, the bad guy takes a heavy fall and in this business, when something works, you stay with it!" I was trying to hide my own nervousness now as I watched Judge Yager enter the room and take his seat at the bench. I found myself praying that this judge wouldn't see fit to be lenient. You never could tell with judges.

"All rise. Court is now in session. Judge Arlen B. Yager presiding. Be seated." The Bailiff spoke and we obeyed. I took a quick glance around but there was no sign of Starsky.

The judge rapped his gavel sharply. "We know why we're here. Let's get to it. Bailiff! Bring out the prisoner."

I watched the silent evil looking form of Simon Marcus as he entered the court, and I wondered what he was thinking. He was so cool and collected, you would never have guessed he was about to face sentencing on several murder charges. He was a tall and imposing figure, long dark hair with an inverted cross on his forehead. It was his eyes that stuck with you. Completely cold and evil. I had never come across evil personified before but I had little doubt that Simon Marcus was as close to it as could be. I found myself reacting as he gave me a quick, evil smirk. My heart dropped but I wasn't sure why.

The judge rapped his gavel again and cleared his throat before speaking. "Simon Marcus... you have been tried and found guilty of nine counts of murder in the first degree and of such additional and barbarous crimes that were it in the power of this court to condemn you to the flames of eternal damnation, it would do so with dispatch!"

I breathed in a sigh of relief, this judge didn't sound like he was about to be lenient.

The judge continued, "The greatest penalty of law may impose is insufficient to cleanse the filthy stain of your depravity from the fabric of decent, human behavior, but..."

Dobey and I exchanged a glance as the judge stopped speaking. He was handed a note and we could see him reading it quickly. We watched as the note was handed back to the court officer and I felt my heart sinking as the officer approached us. My heart started pounding hard as Marcus turned and grinned directly at me. My hands were shaking as I opened the note handed to me.

"Where is Starsky?"

I felt my world tilt but I refused to panic immediately. He had to be all right, he just had to be.

"I'll be right back." I looked at Dobey, drew my gun as I left the courtroom, my steps increasing in speed. I vaguely heard him barking out orders but my mind and concentration were on Starsky. I started to run, fighting back the overwhelming panic I was feeling already. Cops, where were the cops? I automatically slowed down at the men's room door, hesitated for barely a second and then charged in with my gun drawn. I felt sick at what I saw, sick and horrified.

"Oh my God, no, please, no." On the mirror, written in what looked like blood, was "Starsky." The blood on some of the letters had trickled down. It was truly the most frightening sight I'd ever seen and I had to stop myself from throwing up.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

Hutch

I was stunned and sickened by the evidence of Starsky's abduction. The thought of my partner in the hands of those sick nuts was horrifying in the extreme. But I had to focus, I couldn't allow myself to panic, not yet. Starsky's life depended on me keeping my calm and finding him. It was very difficult but I had to keep control.

I heard Dobey shouting in the background, "I don't care how many units you have to pull off patrol! One of my men's been kidnapped! I want everything inside a ten-block radius shut down tight and an APB on Starsky out pronto!"

I closed my eyes momentarily but quickly pulled myself together as Dobey and I made our way out of the courthouse. There was no sign of the freaks--they'd disappeared as completely as my partner had.

A jerk of a reporter tried to stop us and he was lucky I didn't break his neck.

"Captain, what's going on? What's more to the point--what's happened to Simon Marcus' followers?"

Dobey probably sensed my rage for he pushed me gently but firmly forward.

"No comment at this time!"

I was already at boiling point with frustration, rage and fear. I couldn't understand how Starsky could disappear so completely. So much for the security in the court. The amount of blood was sickening to me but I tried not to think about it. Focus, Hutchinson, focus.

"Nothing from the basement to the roof! How about you?" I had to ask, even though I knew Dobey would tell me if he heard anything.

He didn't seem to mind and answered me calmly enough. "Clean. But I told them to search the place all over again."

I was suddenly angry, angry with the poor security, angry with Marcus and his goons and even angry with Starsky. How could he let himself be grabbed? How badly had he been hurt? My anger against Starsky disappeared as suddenly as it came. The blood was a vivid reminder that Starsky might not have had a chance to fight. I had to put my thoughts into words.

"Starsky's too good a cop to let those creeps snatch him without a hell of a fight! Somebody might've heard something."

I regretted saying it, when I heard Dobey's response.

"Maybe he never had a chance to make noise. I got the lab boys going over the mens room. They'll find something to go on in all the blood..."

I bit back sudden tears. If all the blood had been Starsky's…

"If it's Starsky's, it won't matter…" I suddenly had to swallow hard, "Nobody could lose that much blood and live. At least not for long." I closed my eyes in despair. My grim thoughts were interrupted by the Bailiff calling me.

"Detective Hutchinson! A call came in for you in Judge Yager's chambers. You can take it here."

I grabbed the phone the Bailiff was pointing to. I nodded to Dobey to indicate he should put a trace on the call and I heard his whispered orders.

I took a deep breath and spoke as strongly as I could. "Put Starsky on, scum! I want to know he's all right!"

"He can't talk right now, pig, and it's up to you whether or not he ever talks again." I went cold at the threat, although it shouldn't have come as a surprise.

I gathered my strength again. No point letting these freaks know how terrified they had me feeling. "You know we're not going to spring Marcus so save the threats! If anything happens to Starsky there won't be a hole deep enough for you to crawl into. I'll find you, I'll find your friends and you'll pay hard!" I meant every word, if they killed Starsky I would go after each and every one of them.

"No more talk! Just think on this-- if you sentence Simon Marcus, you sentence Starsky. To death!"

I lowered the phone as I heard the click indicating the call was over.

Dobey was asking me a question and I had to refocus to hear. "No time to trace it. What'd they want?"

I smiled sadly. "The moon."

It was time to face the Judge and find out what, if anything, he could do to help. The news wasn't cheering.

"Gentlemen, it's a cliche, but justice delayed is justice denied. Simon Marcus has exhausted every stall tactic and appeal to avoid his day of reckoning but his string has run out. I can't allow an act of terrorism to save him from the orderly due process of law, no matter what the consequences!"

I was beyond speech at that moment, but Dobey took over for me. I was seeing pictures of Starsky, dead and mutilated. That seemed a lot more important to me at the moment than the lofty ideals of justice. But Dobey was arguing our case.

"Neither can we, Your Honor. We're not asking you to back off."

The Judge softened slightly as he realized we weren't trying to influence him.

"Then what is it you want? This case has drawn national attention. I will not take any action which might be construed a sign of judicial "softness"."

I then spoke up, finding the strength to speak up for my partner. "You don't have to take any action. Just give us time. As much as you can to find Starsky."

The Judge considered for a couple of minutes before responding. "You have until ten a.m. tomorrow morning! I'll pass sentence then regardless of the outcome of your search, but I hope you're successful. I pray you are!"

I watched the Judge walk off, yes I prayed we'd be successful too. Everything depended on it. My best friend depended on it.

Dobey pulled himself together first. "It's almost eleven. That leaves us less than twenty-four hours. I'll get a task force set up at division. Where do you want to start?"

I knew there was only one place to start. "At the bottom of the barrel--with Simon Marcus, himself."

Starsky

I opened my eyes to find my head was pounding. At first I was disoriented, unsure of what had happened. When I realized I was in the back of a van, arms and legs bound securely, I remembered the attack, and I felt sick. I'd been abducted by Marcus' goons. Oh, Hutch, I hope you're onto this, babe. I had no idea how long I'd been unconscious for, or how long we'd been driving. My head was throbbing and I couldn't exactly say I was functioning on all cylinders. A blindfold had been tied tightly around my eyes and I couldn't see a thing. My entire body was aching and I realized they must have beaten me up, even while I was out of it. The last thing I remembered was being grabbed in the john.

When the van stopped, I felt myself being hauled up which caused my sore body to protest even further. I started to feel dizzy with pain and nausea, but I wasn't dragged too far. The rough hands suddenly dropped me and I landed on a cold floor, amidst the sinister chanting of "Si-mon, Si-mon." I groaned as I fell, vaguely wondering what was going to happen now. Whatever it was, I didn't intend to go quietly. I winced as I felt cold water being thrown over me, but it did have the effect of clearing my mind and reviving me just a little. I tried to roll over, to get on my knees. I wanted to get away from the insidious chanting. I could feel the evil presence and hear the footsteps as they circled me, coming in closer each time. But my wrists and ankles were bound, I couldn't escape, and I also couldn't see them. The chanting was relentless and I fought back in the only way I had.

"You're wasting your time...! You freaks hear me? Grabbing me ain't going to get you a fixed parking ticket!" I was going to go down fighting and anything to stop that chanting. But the chanting continued on, not missing a beat as I yelled at them in both fear and anger.

"And you can forget the mumbo-jumbo! I'm not one of your usual victims. What's the matter --you run out of children to molest, so you had to pick on a cop? Well, you can save the floor show! I'm not going to beg for mercy! Before you snuff me, I'm going to make it cost you something!" I launched myself towards the chanting, but they easily avoided me and the chanting didn't even slow down. I was getting desperate, and afraid, but I wasn't going to show them the fear which was building in me.

"I know you're out there! I can smell you! What's the matter? Afraid?" I gasped in pain at the sudden kick but strangely I thought of it as a victory. I was getting to them. Hutch always told me my mouth would land me in big trouble one day but I never listened to him.

"Untie me, you cruds! Just untie one hand!" I gasped again as I felt more kicks and blows falling on me, and I was unable to protect myself. Oh, Hutch, help me please, but then I lost coherent thought as my world became full of pain and unseen terror and the flurry of blows and monotonous chanting continued.


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter is shorter than planned but is because I am rewriting the next few parts.

Chapter Three

Hutch

As I entered Marcus' cell, I was determined to keep my cool, although the triumphant smirk almost undid me. Starsky's life depended on how I handled myself and I was determined not to blow it. However, I didn't want any witnesses so I barked out an order to the guard.

"Alone!"

I glared at the insane cult leader but he was clearly relaxed and enjoying my distress. It took every ounce of willpower I possessed not to throttle him to wipe that smirk off his face. I approached him slowly, ignoring him when he started to chant "Si-mon, Sim-on" but I was starting to lose my cool. He started to giggle but I held on to my temper as I sat down, keeping my glare on him.

"I dreamed your death, Hutchinson! So, you will die. I dreamed Starsky's death and he is already dying! I dream my dreams awake so they always come true. Always true..." His voice was in a low sing-song chant. This wasn't going to be easy. I leaned right forward so that I was in his face, ignoring his chanting.

"Where's Starsky?" I kept my voice low and intense. "The freaks and hopheads in your family are too strung out to plan any of this, so I know you laid it all out for them. I'll ask you once more--where is Starsky?" I carefully enunciated each word, trying to get through his psychotic brain. Another smirk showed he was enjoying himself but still I kept cool. As much as I wanted to throttle him, it wouldn't help my partner.

"Shhh! I'm meditating." That was enough for me and I leapt forward, grabbing him and throwing him against the wall, keeping him pinned.

"Maybe you can con your people and the press into buying you as some kind of mysterious superman of evil, but not me! I know you, Simon Marcus, alias Sal Martin, alias Sid the Shiv, alias a dozen more phony I.D.'s, and I know your real name – punk! Two-bit, dirt-bag, pervert punk!" I was growing angrier by the second and the thought of what Starsky was enduring was increasing my anger. I tried to forget the images of the bodies we'd found, the bodies left in the wake of Marcus and his nuts. The thought that my partner would go through such torture was enough to send me crazy with anger. I pulled him off the wall, only to throw him against the other wall, pinning his arm behind his back and trying to inflict some pain.

"Where are you spaced-out bums holding my partner? Talk!" I was determined to make him talk.

"You... won't hurt me... you're the white knight..." I released him reluctantly. No I couldn't hurt him, not yet, not while Starsky's life hung in the balance. He had that right unfortunately.

"I had another dream, Hutchinson... I dreamed you went looking for Starsky and you began at the end. Isn't that strange?"

"Shove the double talk! Where's Starsky?" I found myself growing desperate. Talking to this nut was like banging your head against a wall and just as productive.

"He lives until I am sentenced, but you will have to hurry. Start where it stopped, begin your search at the ending... Simon never lies..." He started chanting again and all I could do was watch in horror.

"I'll be back, Marcus, and if I don't have any luck, I promise I'll make you talk!" I kept my voice low and threatening. Unfortunately Marcus just laughed his evil laugh as he responded.

"Nothing can make me speak! Your friend will die!"

I turned and left in disgust, not trusting myself to stay there any longer. I had got precisely nowhere and my partner's life remained in the balance. I had to decide on what the next action could be. "Starsk, hold on, I'll find you!" I spoke softly, hoping Starsky would understand that I would do everything possible to find him.

Starsky

As I opened my eyes reluctantly I found myself coughing and spluttering into a dirt floor. I wasn't sure where I hurt most but my body felt like it was on fire with pain. The memory of the flurries of punches and kicks came back with a vengeance and I groaned as I tried to wriggle my wrists and ankles. Fortunately the blindfold had come off at some point but I could tell I was still very securely bound, and still in a great deal of trouble. Trying to focus my eyes to work out where I was, all I could see was that I was in a small dark area, and lying with my face down on a dirt floor.

"Hu…tch" I found myself choking out. You've got to find me, babe. Now would be a real good time….not sure how many rounds I can go with these damn freaks. An involuntary shudder swept through me as I recalled the evil atmosphere that the monotonous chanting had created. Who knew chanting could be so eerie. But I'd never been so scared in all my life and even the physical attack paled when I recalled the terror which had the chanting had caused. I was no coward, it took a lot to scare me. But this mob of lunatics had managed to spook me. I had no doubt at all that my partner would be tearing places apart looking for me, and maybe even Marcus himself, but would it be in time. Would I end up like one of the mutilated bodies we'd found earlier. Mutilated to the point that it had sickened two street-smart and tough cops. I forced myself to move so I was lying on my side, trying to ignore the pain. I knew I had to try to escape. As I methodically started to wriggle my wrists, ignoring the chaffing pain of the ropes as they cut into me, I made myself think about Hutch and how lucky I was to have such a partner and friend. He's seen me through more crap than I care to remember and he's been the one constant in my life. As I worked away at the ropes, I tried to start thinking like a cop. It had been a high risk abduction so why had they taken me? What could they hope to achieve? If they'd wanted revenge they could have just killed me or Hutch…I stopped thinking about that terrifying thought. Focus, Starsky, focus on getting out of here. My head hurt, my body hurt but I knew my only chance for survival was escape.

As I kept working away at the ropes, I found myself thinking about Hutch and how he'd be climbing the walls in an attempt to find me. It brought me some comfort as I lay there.

The sound of voices caused me to pause for a moment….

"Simon, Simon…."My heart felt like it would explode as the voices and footsteps approached. What now?


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for your kind reviews and messages. I'm having some computer difficulties right now but hopefully it will let me keep going!

CHAPTER Four

Hutch

I left the prison, cursing and swearing bitterly under my breath. I had learned nothing about Starsky's whereabouts and had quite probably wasted precious moments of his life. I couldn't ever remember feeling so frustrated or worried. Marcus' followers were the worst type of nuts I'd ever come across and certainly the most brutal.

I climbed into the Torino and started to drive, deciding to radio into Dobey at the same time.

"Zebra Three calling Central Dispatch. Zebra Three call... Hold it!"

Damn, the Torino lurched, stopped and lurched ahead with a roar. I struggled to gain control with difficulty.

"Damn temperamental half-wit bucket of spit!... Not you, Central... I want to get a message to Captain Dobey." How Starsky loved this tomato of a car. I sighed as I thought of his face as I cursed his damn car. He would not be pleased and I'd doubtless earn a lecture from him about not appreciating cars…how I wish I could hear that lecture right now. I couldn't contemplate not hearing that lecture, or that I wouldn't get him back – it seemed highly unlikely he'd be completely unscathed but I'd accept him in anyway that I could.

After a few moments, I made up my mind about where to go next. Marcus' old hang out which was an abandoned church.

"Message for Captain Dobey. Tell him I'm going to start where Starsky and I busted Marcus... the abandoned church on Hauser Street."

Flooring the gas pedal, I pushed the Torino hard. I prayed again that I'd have to apologize to Starsky about mistreating his car.

I drew up outside the church and walked inside warily. I knew I was at the right place as the chanting of "Si- mon, Si-mon" greeted me. It was a frightening sound, monotonous and continuous, never changing a beat. It was horrifying to me that a freak like Marcus had such a following. But I didn't have time to ponder this or to wonder why they did. I just had to get some answers and to try to appeal to their consciences.

I looked in horror at the dispirited followers just listlessly chanting and ignoring my presence. They hadn't even looked up as I entered. I walked up to the piano and smashed the keys, anything to gain their attention and finally the chanting stopped.

"We're going to talk." I was firm and determined, determined not to show fear or desperation but intent on showing them I meant business.

However, after an interruption of barely a second, the chanting started again, and it was clear they were almost oblivious to my presence. I threw aside the chair that was in my way and I grabbed the first person I could by the robe, pulling him to his feet.

The chanting continued. "I said talk, junkie!"

"Simon dreamed this, man! He dreamed you'd come to us." The words were slurred slightly, indicating the freak was definitely on something. But he was not telling me what I wanted to hear and he barely seemed to react to my presence even as I shook him.

"If that's all he dreamed he woke up too soon! He should have dreamed ten to twenty years for accessory to kidnapping, or life if Starsky doesn't make it, because that's what each of you is looking at!" I stepped back, trying to appeal to at least one of them. I wasn't too proud to beg for Starsky. I'd do anything I could to save his life. "I need answers! If you help me, I'll help you! You can be free of Simon Marcus and become human beings again!" Despite my begging, no one responded. "Your leader's done for! What's going to happen to you while he rots in the slammer?"

"Simon's coming back, man! He dreamed it and we're waiting for him." The chanting continued and I had to back away. It was scaring me in a way I had never been frightened before but I was furious and desperate as I picked up the piano stool and threw it into a wall. "He's never coming back, you fools! Forget him and help yourselves!"

"There's only us and Simon! S-mon, Si-mon, Si-mon..." I had to leave then, knowing I had no chance of getting through to them and time was ticking by too fast. I had no time to waste, as I had wasted enough. I stumbled out of the church, trying to regain control of my emotions. I walked up to the Torino but received a shock when I saw a box sitting on the seat. I leapt back, throwing my arms over my face, expecting an explosion. There was a mild pop only, so I approached again, seeing to my horror a jack-n-the-box head on a coil spring. Fastened to the head was Starsky's ID folder with badge and picture. I felt my world crumble as I noticed the blood on it.

Starsky

I had tried to wriggle away from the chanting which was really getting to me by now. It was worse than the beatings, and quite relentless, as the sound moved closer. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" I found myself grinding my forehead into the dirt ground as if I could bury myself but all I achieved was I was scratching my forehead. The voices continued and increased in volume.

"Si-mon, Si-mon…" With much difficulty, and pain, I tried to roll away but something was preventing me from moving further away. I soon realized it was a wall and I was stuck as the bodies moved in. Flickering candles made the scene even more surreal and eerie as the black robes surrounded me.

"Hutch….Hutch…." I started yelling back, both wanting and needing to react and defend myself. "Hutch is gonna find me and you're gonna be sorry, you sick bunch of lunatics…" But my voice was much weaker than I wanted and I was painfully aware I was fighting a losing battle. The chanting continued despite my yelling back and I fought back my increasing desperation. With a sudden burst of strength, I rolled away from the wall, and found myself hitting the legs standing around me but they made no effort to touch or prevent me from moving further at first. I tried to get onto my knees but the bodies were so close and the sense of claustrophobia was intense. The incense, the chanting and the heat from the candles increased my terror and horror. Without warning one of the legs kicked my shoulder and I was lying on my back staring up at the strange figures. The chanting was growing louder and I would have given anything to shut them up. Almost without conscious decision, I started screaming as loudly as I could. "HUUUUUUUUUTCH! YOU'RE GONNA FIND ME, I KNOWYOU ARE! HUUUUUUUUUUTCH."

I continued to scream for Hutch as I watched the figures circling me, leaning down with their candles and then standing up, confusing me as the images became blurred. The candles were giving off a strong and unpleasant incense and as they came too close to my face I started to feel very nauseous. I closed my eyes, not wanting to watch the vulture-like creatures circling over but I continued to scream out for my partner. I hated myself for losing control but it helped drown out the vile chanting. I would scream for as long as it took.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for your kind comments. I'd just like to clarify that I have used dialogue from the actual episode so I can't take credit for that

However, the thoughts are obviously my own, and where I start veering away from the episode then the dialogue becomes mine. I quite intentionally stuck with the ep as I think it is a great show and didn't need much embellishment. An expanded version, showing the two sides is what I tried for. I have not done this before but I enjoyed writing like this with the Bloodbath ep.

Chapter Five

Hutch

Both Dobey and I were feeling the tension by now and becoming easily irritated with each other. I'd brought in the box with Starsky's ID to the lab for fingerprint testing but nothing had been found. As well as evil, the goons were devious. I was fast developing a migraine headache, not to mention fighting back a major panic attack.

"Cute! They drop Starsky's I.D. right on your front seat and you don't see one damn thing!" Dobey probably didn't mean to snap but I reacted by snapping back. We were both reaching the end of our ropes.

"How the hell do you think I feel about that? He's my partner!"

Dobey snapped right back. "And he's my detective and he's now got less than nineteen hours and we're in the pitch dark middle of no place!"

Right, Captain, thanks for pointing that out to me. I sighed angrily but took Starsky's ID as Dobey handed it to me. It was an obvious peace offering.

"Want to hang on to this?"

I looked at the badge and placed it in my pocket. "Sure. I'll keep it until Starsk gets back." I refused to contemplate he wouldn't come back.

Dobey agreed. "Yeah, until then."

I grabbed the phone when it rang.

"Yeah!" I relaxed marginally when I realized who it was and I whispered to Dobey, "It's the lab."

"Talk to me." I was very anxious to hear what they had to say.

"The blood?" Dobey was as anxious as I was but I relaxed in the next moment.

"Good going, thanks very much." I replaced the phone and turned to Dobey. "The blood isn't Starsky's." I closed my eyes in relief. I knew if he'd sustained that large amount of blood loss then he would be in a very bad way by now. He still could be but somehow I remained relieved knowing the blood was not his.

"Thank God!" Dobey whispered.

I pulled myself together again. "It's from a large animal, probably a bull." Something was ringing in my mind but I couldn't quite place it.

"A bull…those damn creeps butchered it and drained its blood." Dobey was enraged.

"Captain!" It suddenly came back to me. "Simon camped his cult out on a ranch. The owner let them stay so he could get next to some of Marcus' crazy ladies but he finally asked Highway Patrol to kick them off his land because of what they were doing to his cattle."

"Ritual slaughter and mutilation of his breeding stock. That's right, I remember." Dobey opened the file drawer even as he spoke.

"It was out on route five. Starsky and I tried to get a statement from the rancher before Marcus' trial but he wouldn't see us..." I was anxiously reading through the files, trying to find the details. "'R.J. Crow, Jr... Pinyon Pine Ranch...' The round trip takes over an hour!" I started to leave even as I replaced the file.

Dobey's voice halted me temporarily. "There must be fifty ranches closer to this town! What if Simon's vampires took blood from one of them?"

I looked at him in despair. What choice did I have? "You tell me! Right now it's all we have!" I turned and ran out, the clock was ticking fast.

Starsky

I opened my eyes slowly, wondering at first why I was hurting so much. It didn't take long for the memories to come back and I realized I must have lost consciousness at some point after my screaming match. My throat felt quite raw but it was nothing compared to the ache which seeped right through me. Silence, it was silent…I never would have thought silence would be so welcoming but after the relentless assault of the voices chanting I was soothed by the quiet. I was lying on my back, the pressure on my bound arms almost unbearable now that consciousness had returned and I forced myself to lie on my side. Although I knew it was useless, I started to wriggle my wrists in an attempt to break loose. So deeply was I concentrating that I didn't hear the footsteps and when hands touched my shoulder I nearly jumped out of my skin. The hands were gentle this time and I found myself praying I had been rescued.

"Huutch?" I asked hoarsely. No it wasn't Hutch, I could see I wasn't rescued as I was turned onto my back again, this time gently. It was a strange looking girl with a vacant expression on her face. She looked gentle and frail but I knew better than to be fooled by appearances.

"I didn't think you would wake up, but you did. I'm Gail."

I swallowed hard, what next?

"Yeah... Gail... Forgive me for not rising. It's tough to be a gentleman when you're trussed up like this but I'm sure you'll understand." I made light of it, anything to hide my terror and I tried to speak normally but my throat was very sore and hoarse. I looked around my cell again, noting a wooden tub and table.

"Very nice... I always wanted to be held prisoner in a good neighborhood... I don't suppose you're going to tell me where I am..." She was staring at me blankly and I was again fighting panic, especially when I saw the large knife in her hand. I fought back my fear with an effort. I'd done with giving into my fear.

"I won't go easy, honey. You better be good with that..." I swallowed my panic as I tried to wriggle away. It was no use though, my body was far too stiff and sore. She grabbed my shirt and pulled me easily back. So much for being gentle, she had a great deal of strength.

'I won't cut you. Simon didn't dream that." Terrific, I was part of Simon's dreams. I just wish I could wake up from what was an increasing nightmare. I looked in horror as she started to cut off my shirt and ripped it off me so that my chest was bare. I could see the bruises and blood but it was nothing to the terror that was building up in me. Oh God, what now… I didn't dare wonder what they had in mind next, but I wouldn't reveal what I was feeling. Even though she was gentle, I was painfully aware that this could change with a blink of an eye. So much for a tough street cop, I was shaking with fear.

"Hey!... What're you doing?" I often sounded most arrogant when I was scared and I was terrified as the knife slid down to my jeans. Forcing myself to remain as still as possible, I still winced as I felt the fabric being cut away. I was then naked, and even more vulnerable, but still I tried to act tough, tried not to let my imagination go wild.

"Why're you doing it, Gail?" Talk to her, try to reason with her. My police training was coming back, slowly. Stay calm, keep her calm.

She paused before she answered, almost as if she wasn't sure.

"I'm going to give you a bath."

I shuddered but kept up my tough and careless act. A bath would be better than what I was starting to imagine. "Actually I really like a shower better. They got these great showers down at the Police Academy gym."

I looked in horror as her eyes glazed over and she started to haul me up. Indeed she was strong for I wasn't cooperating in anyway. Even if I'd wanted to, my body was sore and cramped. My mind screamed out in protest as she started to chant "Si-mon, Si-mon" as I was dragged towards the tub.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the delay, I have had trouble with computers and rewriting parts. This is shorter than intended but I hope you still enjoy it.

I've enjoyed playing with this episode and the POVs.

Chapter Six

Hutch

My thoughts were ranging from panic-stricken to trying to maintain my cool as I raced to the ranch. I couldn't bear to think of the condition Starsky would be in by now, or what horrors he would have endured. They were certainly a bunch of sick freaks. As I drove in, I could see the rancher completing a burial. I sighed, maybe my hunch had played out after all. He didn't even look up as I approached.

I showed my ID. "Detective Hutchinson, Mr. Crow."

"I remember ya and I still got nothing to say. Don't get down wind of this stuff. It's quick lime." He continued to try to ignore me. I saw the carcass he was burying--a large bull.

" Looks like somebody did a job on your bull. When did it happen?" I wasn't easily deterred, especially when Starsky's life could depend on me.

"Last night, near as I can figure. I thought I seen the last of it, them tearing my herd to pieces like they done before I put the law on them but now they're back again!" I could sense his anger and frustration but doubted he was going to cooperate. "Damn good bull this time. Blood lines back to Noah's ark. If I catch them hooded snakes, I'll ventilate them, I'll gut 'em and give 'em what they give my stock."

I saw my chance. "If you want to get them, help me! Tell me where you saw them last, how many of them there were, what they were driving. Anything!"

"Sure. Then you'll stick beside me night and day so they don't come get me for squealing on 'em!" The tone was scornful.

"You'll have police protection. I promise you that!" Anything, but anything, please help me find my partner. I wasn't above begging for his life.

"Like you had for your partner, huh? It's on the radio. If they can get to him, I'd sure have some fine chance of lasting out the week! I got nothing to say! I'll look out for me." He turned away from me and I knew I'd lost the argument but I wasn't going to just let it go. I couldn't.

"You won't be able to stop them alone! Work with me and we'll finish it! A man's life could depend on what you know...my partner…"

I started after him, but the world exploded around me, the force of the explosion throwing me to the ground. The barn had exploded, with Crow inside. He had no chance and I could only watch in horror as the flames quickly engulfed the building. Before I could react, the sound of a motor revving some distance away caught my attention and I could see a black van driving away.

Knowing I couldn't do anything to help Crow, I raced to the Torino and squealed the tyres as I floored the gas pedal.

I was determined to catch the bastards but they were equally determined not to be caught. I lost sight of them as they squealed around a corner, but I pressed a little harder, following the trail of dust. Suddenly it was all over and I came to halt near where the van had stopped. I jumped out but the bastards had gone. I could almost hear Marcus' mocking laugh.

Starsky

No one could call me tractable, not even when my life could depend on it and when I was half terrified out of my mind and weak with pain. I didn't really think I had much hope of survival anyway, so I sure as hell didn't intend to make it easier for the freaks. Gail had to cut the ropes binding my ankles and she led me over to the tub. I was just so damn weak and sore. I wasn't at all sure I could make a run for it although I knew it was my one and only chance. I stepped carefully into the tub, not sure what to expect but the water was just pleasantly warm and I realized it would be soothing on my aching and sore body. Gail looked at me with the vacant look again as she started to sponge my cuts. I tried not to wince as the cuts were touched, and forced myself to relax into the warmth. Especially when I felt the ropes around my wrists loosening slightly. I leaned back and made no attempt to struggle even as she touched me all over my body. Timing had to be everything. The chanting of "Si-mon, Si-mon" was slightly distracting again, but I put my mind to wriggling my wrists out of the ropes. Gail was concentrating on washing my hair. After dousing it, the contact stopped and I realized my wrists were free.

"I think I'm through with showers, Gail... I really like being in deep water... it really loosens everything up... especially... ropes!" I moved around as quickly as my sore body would allow but Gail was gone. I pulled myself out of the tub, grabbing a hideous black robe as I did. No sense walking out of there stark naked. Ouch, it hurt pulling it on, and the material was rough on my cuts. The bath had done much to soothe my sores but I was still aching from the beatings I'd endured. No time to think about that yet. I warily made my way down the corridor, listening, watching. I walked down a long corridor which had a sliding door at the end and went through it. I was slightly startled when it shut behind me. I still had little idea of where I was but it sure was a creepy place. I crept around a corner and what I see nearly gave me a heart attack on the spot. A huge brown bear, standing on his hind legs and glaring at me was there. I backed up, but there was nowhere to go. My heart felt like it was going to explode in my chest as I tried to back away from the huge animal.


	8. Chapter 8

This is another chapter which I have basically used the dialogue from the ep. It's such a good episode! But hopefully the POVs just expand on this and you can see what they're going through.

Chapter Seven

STARSKY

Oh God, I felt my knees shake as I noted the size of the bear, and its teeth and claws. I could only watch in complete horror as the huge animal started to approach me. The sound of laughter startled me but I was still frozen with fear.

"Welcome, pilgrim! Welcome to Simon's dream!" A strange voice floated through me but I could do nothing but stare at the growling and approaching bear. I reached behind for something to throw at him when my hand found a rock. I picked it up, but the bear was still coming for me.

"Don't get him mad. He bites!" The mocking voice was laughing at me but I couldn't tear my eyes off the bear. I was trapped in a corner as the bear further approached me. I tensed and tried to prepare myself for the attack but suddenly a bell rang and the bear turned away and scampered out of the room. Still shaking from the ordeal, I turned to go back. Despite the mocking voice and laughter, I couldn't see anyone there, so I continued on, desperate to escape. I hurt so much and was feeling sick, but I knew I had no hope if I didn't get away. The sounds of laughter started again, and I lost my temper, hating this cat and mouse game.

"Having fun, scum...? Am I supposed to go into shock now and cry...? You're nothing! You hear me...? Without your dumb robes and that chanting garbage you're nowhere! Losers and freaks playing big-time monsters... but you don't make it! You're still zero!"

I nearly jumped out of my skin as I heard a venomous voice in my ear, "PIG".

I wheeled around at the sound and was horrified at the flaming torch that was thrust towards me, catching me on the forehead. I let out an involuntary scream of pain as I collapsed backwards trying to avoid the torch being speared at me. I fell on the ground, my hands coming up to protect my face as the torch kept coming too close, the intensity of the heat was searing.

The freak was laughing as he tormented me, poking, stalking me. God, my head hurt so much where he'd burned me. I fought for my life with what little strength I had.

"How do you feel now, Starsky...? This more like it...? I'm the keeper of the flame. Simon dreamed we'd get together...!" He lunged at me again and I grabbed the shaft above the flame, trying to push it away with the little strength I had, but the heat was singeing my arm and I was losing the little strength I had rapidly. My tormentor seemed to lose his confidence slightly which gave me added impetus to keep fighting. Man, my arm was hot and my head was throbbing. No time to think about such things. I stopped tugging, which overbalanced him and I managed to seize the opportunity to push the spear and my assailant against the wall, pinning him down.

Although out of breath and weak, I couldn't resist commenting, "Like I said…nothing!"

I smashed the spear under his chin and threw it aside, watching him collapse. I then continued on my desperate attempt to escape. My head was pounding, and I was dizzy with pain but I was determined to escape. I knew it was my only chance. I stopped at a corner, a sawn-off shotgun was pointing at me, and my hair was pulled back by someone standing behind me.

"You'll never make it, sucker." I gasped in pain as my head was pulled back roughly and the gun pressed hard into my neck.

"We're not nothing, man. We're your executioners!" The gun lashed out at me, knocking me down. I felt the flurry of punches and kicks as I finally lost consciousness.

Hutch

I shook with fury and frustration. Time was running out, Starsky's life was running out and I was so angry I wanted to scream and rage. It seemed so unfair that he'd die in such a horrible way and I couldn't bear to contemplate life without him.

"It's a game! The blood, Starsky's I.D., killing the rancher, all a twisted, sadistic game! Marcus planned every move!" I was ranting but I was just so furious and felt like I'd been running around in circles, while Starsky was enduring God only knew what.

"He couldn't figure on the van getting clobbered. Maybe the lab will find something." Dobey was trying to keep me calm and although I appreciated his efforts, it couldn't work, not while Starsky was missing. My frenzied panic was only increasing.

"Maybe there's a tooth fairy." I looked at my watch. "Less than seventeen hours left, and Marcus rigged the play. While we're chasing our tails, he's got to be laughing because he knows something he hasn't told us--the sentencing bit is a smoke screen! No matter what we do, Simon plans to kill Starsky!" "

"That's always been the bottom line. We still got to take our shots." Dobey was the voice of reason but I knew there was only one option remaining now.

"Okay. Then I'm going to talk to Simon again. Maybe this time, I can turn one of his dreams into a nightmare!" I started to run back to the Torino.

"Keep plugging" Dobey's voice called out after me. I then heard him barking out an order to another officer in a much more characteristic way. "And you get your butt in gear and take that vehicle apart. Now."

I stared across the table at the smirking Marcus. How I wanted to wipe that self-satisfied smirk off his face. How I would do so if Starsky didn't come out of this alive. I made that promise to myself as I sat there, bracing for another round of word games. I tried to keep my voice soft and calm and reasonable.

"I know you've been playing with us, Marcus, but we're through being jerked around. You're going to snuff Starsky, no matter what. Right?" I tried to remain cool, pretend I was talking about another kidnap victim, anyone but my partner.

"Ain't that too much?" His cool tone was too much for me and I slapped his face, sharply. I really wanted to punch his lights out, but I couldn't afford that luxury, not yet.

Simon was surprisingly angry. I say surprisingly because to date his attitude had been one of cool superiority and smirking and he'd shown no real emotion. "You aren't allowed to do that!"

"Do what? From where I sit, it looks like you're beating your head against the wall just like you bit through your own lip." I decided to try to play his game, but I slapped him again. This time Simon laughed.

"You mustn't strike Simon. It isn't done."

I tried another tact, my worry for Starsky overtaking me. "I don't expect this to mean anything to you but you can't always have been this way. There must have been a time when you felt the way others feel about human life. Think back to that time, Simon. Remember what it was like to have a soul and for God's sake, tell me where I can find Starsky." I couldn't help the pleading note that crept into my voice.

"In school, when I was little, even the bullies were afraid of me because of my dreams. They had to go to sleep, but I could dream with my eyes open and my dreams always came true! Always true..."

I sighed angrily and looked at him. I decided to keep trying, as if I had a choice. "Your dream about Starsky. Tell me that dream, Simon..."

"My dream... I dreamed of a temple of the first kingdom. A temple forever barred for man's sake, where only the faithful keep the flame... the faithful and heavenly polaris..."

I was puzzled, the man looked like he was on a trip and made as much sense. "Where are your people holding, Starsky, where?" He said no more and just stared. A last pleading look and I left him, knowing the chances of finding Starsky alive were decreasing every second.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you for your comments and messages. Again, the dialogue is straight from the episode and I've just tried to fill in the spots by including their thoughts. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter eight

Starsky

Oh God, how it hurt when I opened my eyes again. How many more times could I expect to wake up after the goons finish with me. I blinked back tears of pain. I almost wished they'd just get it over with. I don't think I had any part of my body that wasn't hurting and my forehead where it had been scorched was excruciating. I was bound securely again, not that I needed to be. I wouldn't get too far, my one chance for escape was over. I looked up as Gail pressed a glass to my lips. I blinked blearily at her, doubting whether I could drink it.

"Please, try and speak to me..can you hear me?" Her soft voice showed concern and I tried to respond.

I nodded weakly as I tried to speak, "Water…can't swallow…" She kept the glass gently on my lips, encouraging me to try. I managed to swallow some and lay back against the wall.

"Better?" She asked me softly. I sensed her concern but she was obviously too far under the influence of Marcus to be of help.

"Yeah, sure, terrific, let's send out for pizza…" I had barely finished the sentence when the first pains hit. Oh God, what now. I twisted violently, trying to curl up against the agony as the knife-like pain shot through my body. I started dry heaving but I had nothing in my stomach to throw up. Help me, please help me, thoughts or words, I wasn't sure as the pain ripped through me. Screaming, someone was screaming. Was it me again? Then it started to ease and I found myself limp and gasping for breath. God only knew what would have happened to me had I drunk all of the water. I heard Gail speak as I tried to catch my breath again.

"What's wrong with you? What's wrong with him?" Her tearful voice showed her dismay. I was breathing heavily, gasping still as I tried to answer.

"I… I…. don't know…. water…." Even though the red hot agony had eased I was still writhing, praying for release and I could feel the sweat pouring off me.

"Please tell me what's wrong…" Gail's voice floated through but I couldn't speak anymore. "You put something in his water and didn't tell me!" Her voice ended up as a wail. "Why does it always have to be so cruel?" I winced for her as one of the freaks slapped her hard. She landed in my lap, sobbing softly.

"Simon dreamed you would stay with us. Now you dream how it was when we first took you. Dream that all over again." She whimpered at the words but I couldn't comfort her. I was sweating profusely and trying to recover from the sudden and vicious onslaught of pain.

"No…no…no dreaming… no…" her whispered words. "Si-mon…Si-mon…Si-mon…" I winced as I felt strong hands lifting my head and I stared into the evil cold eyes of one of the freaks.

"You'll be better by sun-up, pig…and when you do, you die.." I closed my eyes against the word that seemed to reverberate around me, "die".

Hutch, where are you, babe? You're gonna be too late.

Hutch

I was so tired as I sat with Dobey in his office. My entire body ached from weariness and my heart was aching. These freaks were dangerous lunatics and violent and bloody and I knew they'd be lashing out at my partner. I bit down on my lip as I contemplated some of the bodies in their wake. Mutilated…bloody…destroyed. I knew Starsky wouldn't go down easily but the thought didn't bring me comfort. It would just mean he'd have to endure more pain. But they wouldn't go down easily either, they would all pay if Starsky was killed. I've never been a believer in vengeance but nothing the law would do to them would be enough if they butchered Starsky. My partner, my best friend. How I loved him. Did he know that? Did he realize how much he meant to me, or would he die alone and frightened, not understanding what his friendship had meant to me? I teased him so much, gave him a hard time, played tricks on him. Did he understand that he was my strength? That I was nothing without him? That I'd give my right arm to swap places with him, to spare him any more pain? That I was doing my best to find him? Had he given up on me? Or was he holding on to the hope I'd find him. I pulled myself together as I realized I hadn't heard a word Dobey said to me. He looked at me sympathetically as I sat back to study the clues. It was all we had.

"It's all a game... Simon loves games. Begin at the end meant start where he was finished. Whatever he says he dreams is him telling us his plans, so the words are clues... We just don't know the key." I rubbed my forehead slowly, trying to force myself to concentrate.

My thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of Huggy. "Man, how time flies when you're hoping go get lucky! Seems like five minutes ago I started hitting my contacts in the street and it's morning already."

"What'd you come up with, Hug?" I knew if anyone could find out anything, it would be Huggy. He loved Starsky too, although he'd never admit it.

"Nada, zippo, zero, naught, goose-eggs, nix!" Not exactly words I wanted to hear, but I wasn't surprised.

"Just say "nothing", turkey! We'll get your message!" I was surprised by the note of annoyance in Dobey's voice. I knew that Dobey had some problems with Huggy at times but he usually managed to hide his feelings. I suppose the tension was getting to us all.

But Huggy was never daunted. "Some of us favor colorful speech."

"That's it!" I was suddenly hit with inspiration. "Synonyms! The bastard talks in synonyms." I pressed the recorder play button which had the tape of my last conversation with Marcus. I was sure I was onto something and I went on to explain to the puzzled Huggy. "Words that mean the same thing as other words! You were just giving us synonyms for the word "nothing".

"... and only the faithful keep the flame... the faithful and heavenly Polaris." Marcus' evil voice flooded the room. "You think you got me to say it, don't you?... You didn't! I wanted to tell you that, pig! My dream is your fantasy. That's my message..."

"My "dream" is your "fantasy"! Fantasy is a synonym for dream. That's got to be the key so let's start with synonyms for these words..." I was excited, even though I knew we had a long way to go. We went through the words, slowly growing frustrated but I was convinced we were onto something.

"My dream... I dreamed of a temple of the First Kingdom. A temple forever barred for man's sake where only the faithful keep the flame... the faithful and heavenly Polaris..."

"Polaris is the north star. Heavenly star... Heaven... sky... sky star..." It suddenly clicked and Dobey and I exchanged glances.

"Starsky!! You did break Simon's code but what's the rest of his message?" Dobey was growing excited.

"The zoo!" I looked up at Huggy's voice.

"What are doin' out of one?" Dobey's annoyance was evident.

"Wait, Captain... Huggy, what about the zoo?" I wasn't prepared to overlook anything at this point.

"That's what I been trying to recollect. The place where them drug dealers used to cook up their junk. They had their lab stashed out at the old Civic Zoo!" Huggy was triumphant.

"The zoo!... that's it! A temple of the first kingdom. The kingdoms are animal, vegetable and mineral. Barred forever for man's sake... cages to keep the animals from attacking people! They've got Starsky at the old zoo!" I was almost dizzy with relief but I flashed a quick grin at Huggy as Dobey and I ran out of the office.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Nine

Starsky

I must have lost consciousness again at some point, maybe it was the drug, I don't know and I was beyond caring. As I opened my eyes, I was aware of excruciating pain as I felt my arms stretched above me. I lifted my head with difficulty but the sunlight and brightness made it difficult to see. I could tell my arms were bound and stretched tightly but it was difficult to see what I had been tied to. I moved instinctively, trying to alleviate the pain shooting down my arms, but the movement only increased the pain. My feet were just off the ground and my weight was being supported by my wrists. I blinked my eyes, trying to focus but almost wished I would lose consciousness again as I noted the black-robed figures surrounding me.

"Die…die….die" were the words echoing around me now as I saw the whole band of freaks surrounding me. I looked in horror as Gail moved towards me, holding a very large knife.

I gulped and ran my tongue around my very dry lips as I forced myself to speak. "What planet did I come down on...? Yeah... it all looks familiar... we've been this way before..." My voice was very weak and I knew I was near to the end of my strength. I couldn't fight this anymore. It was time for it to be over. I prayed it would be quick.

"They're watching. Simon dreamed they would watch." Gail looked at me and I could sense her unease. I had to try to reach her, one more attempt to survive.

"You're supposed to kill me. Is that it? And your friends will watch to see if you do it right."

"No! I must not kill... thou shalt not kill... thou shalt not... shalt not... they are watching but I'm not to kill. Only make the first stroke. the first of hundreds... thousands ... millions..." I tried to hide my shiver of fear. I knew only too well what they were capable of. She raised the knife in front of her and kissed it. I could only stare at the sharp edge of the knife as it started getting nearer to me.

"Si-mon…Si-mon…Si-mon…" the chanting started. She raised her weapon, preparing to strike me. I had nothing to lose.

"Gail... think... think what you're doing... it's not you holding that knife, it's Simon... you're not like him,.. remember who you were before Simon scrambled your brains... you must have been a nice girl... a good girl... think!" I was pleading with her, especially when I saw her uncertainty. She didn't want to do this. I could see her confusion and horror at what she was about to do. "Good girl…that's right, Gail, you're not Simon's puppet…don't let him make you a murderer…" I tried not to see the others moving in, all holding various types of very sharp looking knives.

"Simon dreamed you would be weak. You aren't one of us but we will make you strong. Cut him, Gail. Draw his blood."

The chanting continued "Si-mon, Si-mon, Si-mon." I shook my head at the confused girl.

"Don't listen to him, Gail, please…"

"NOW!" The order was barked at her. I see her confusion but the knife was raised. I closed my eyes bracing for the first cut but instead I found myself falling to the ground. She'd cut me down. I was weak as I collapsed but I managed to roll away from the knives trying to skewer me.

Suddenly all hell broke out and I vaguely realized the cavalry had arrived. I even heard the voice I most needed to hear, yelling out abuse as he took on the mob of lunatics. I couldn't see Hutch but I could hear the shouting and punching, audible signs of the fighting which I couldn't see. From my position on the ground, I could only see the feet and legs as they fought back. Without knowing why, I looked up and saw that one of Marcus' followers had focused on me and it took my remaining strength and will to avoid the knife. I fought for my life, and Hutch's but suddenly I seemed to be surrounded again. I lashed out but didn't seem to strike anything. As I glanced up at the knife glittering in the sunlight, I knew I couldn't resist further. At least I wasn't going to die alone. Hutch had found me. I was dizzy and weak and braced myself, again, for death but the knife was suddenly gone and I heard the gunshot that saved my life. Hutch. I saw another freak raising his knife and approaching Hutch who was now battling someone else, so I tripped him up. It was all I could do, I simply had no more strength left to fight. I didn't even see when it was over, I had collapsed on the floor and lay there fighting for breath. I felt rather than saw Gail move to me and crawl onto my lap. I couldn't hold her, I was too weak. As I struggled for breath and equilibrium, I felt and welcomed the very familiar strong hands touching my arms and pulling me forward. From somewhere deep inside, I managed to grip Hutch's jacket and revelled in the warm strength I found. I felt Hutch's hand cradling my head and I held on with what little strength I possessed. From somewhere I found the strength to hold my partner.

"Hutch?"

"It's all over now, Starsk, it's all over…" My partner's usually strong voice was shaky and I wanted to lighten the moment.

"What kept ya?" I looked into his eyes and saw the pain he felt but he just held me close. I did what I hadn't done for a long time and broke down, uncaring of the eyes watching us. I held Hutch as strongly as I could, needing his strength, craving it like I hadn't craved anything since I was a child. He was my security and safety. He made no attempt to pull away and held me close.

Hutch

I'll never remember much of the drive to the zoo. It was fast, it was panic stricken, and I know I prayed for Starsky's survival. I don't know how I managed to get there without causing or having an accident but my driving speed would certainly have rivalled Starsky's. I found the Torino difficult to handle, but instead of cursing it, I welcomed the speed it offered. The sight of my bleeding and bruised partner hanging by his wrists was something I would never forget. The drive was a blur, but the rest, well it would live with me forever. He'd been surrounded by the freaks with large sharp knives. I had been involved in many fights and scuffles since I'd joined the force, but never in one which was so important. So many sharp knives and they'd all been directed towards Starsky. I fought frantically, desperately and hard, and eventually it was over. All of Marcus' nuts had been arrested. I nearly got stabbed myself but somehow my partner managed to trip him up and it gave me the break I needed. Finally it was over and I turned to look at him, my poor, battered Starsky. God only knew what he'd gone through but it looked like hell. There was even a burn next to his eye. My hands were shaking as I held him and touched his face lightly, trying to see some clear skin.

"It's all over now, Starsk, it's all over…" Words of comfort for myself as much as for him. I held him as tightly as I dared in view of his injuries. "What kept ya?" an attempt to lighten the moment but it didn't work. Somewhere he found the strength to hold me and as I felt him break down it took all my strength to keep it together. My partner was usually so strong and together and it killed me seeing his fear and open vulnerability, especially in public. The fact he was so far gone he didn't care about that told me all I needed to know. I gathered him in my arms and held him. I'd hold him for as long as he needed.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Ten

Starsky

I felt some of my terrors being soothed as I was held by my partner. I hated the fact I was in tears but I couldn't seem to control them. The tension and terror of the ordeal had caught up with me now that I was safe. With a great deal of difficulty, I pulled myself together knowing we couldn't stay there all night. I didn't want to lose the comfort of my partner but we needed to get away from this hellhole.

"Sorry, blintz, didn't mean to go all wet on ya." I managed a self-conscious grin.

"It's okay, babe, it'll be okay, but we've got to get you to a doctor." I could hear the concern from Hutch in his voice.

"Nah, I'll be fine, I just wanna go home."

"It's non negotiable, Starsky." I hadn't heard Dobey approach but he made no comment about me being in my partner's arms, or the fact my face was still wet.

"Hutchinson, you take care of your partner and get him to the hospital. Let me know how he is. Starsky, you take care." A fatherly pat on my shoulder as he turned to attend to the arrest of the freaks. At some point Gail had moved from my lap but I'd been beyond noticing when.

I sighed, I could tell by Hutch's face that I wasn't going to be able to avoid a hospital visit so I decided to save my strength arguing. I'd need the strength if they wanted to keep me in over night, for there was no way in the world that I intended to spend the night anywhere but in my own bed. I was so sore and tired it was impossible for me to know whether I had serious injuries or not but what I longed for most was the safety and security of my own home and to know Hutch was close by.

Hutch helped me stand up, holding me as I wobbled. His silence worried me a little but I was too tired to get into a heavy discussion. As I lay back in the Torino and closed my eyes, I was just grateful for his presence. I couldn't begin to come to terms with what would have happened without him.

The doctor did want to keep me in but somehow I managed to persuade him I'd be better off home. The details were blurry and I remember shouting, and I also remember Hutch by my side. I guess he must have seen my stubbornness

for he made no attempt to dissuade me. A few quiet words to the doctor and we were out of there. I'd been patched up pretty good and given pain killers. All I wanted was a soft bed, my bed.

Hutch still hadn't said a great deal and his continuing silence was a little worrying. I cast a quick glance at him as he drove, noting the tired lines and signs of tension. Every now and again his jaw would clench and I could see he was barely holding it together. I looked at my chaffed and raw wrists and knew the rest of me wasn't much better. I didn't know what to say, how to start dealing with this. I had no doubt he'd suffered, not the physical torment I had, but the worry and grief. I'd been on that side of the fence too and it wasn't any easier.

We finally made it to my place and he helped me out of the car. Normally I would have made it under my own steam but it didn't seem such a bad thing, leaning on my partner. We walked into my living room and I made my way to the sofa, groaning as I allowed my body to sink into the softness.

"Hey, Starsk, do you think you ought to lie down for a bit?" I could feel his concerned glance. I could also see he wanted to talk and there was the small matter of the statement I needed to give. Dobey had been surprisingly understanding and told me I could fill in the details tomorrow. The freaks had been rounded up and arrested. The drugs in their possession, the eye-witness accounts of me hanging by my wrists had been enough to hold them.

I found myself stiffening but even before the panic could begin, I felt Hutch's hand on my shoulder and I turned to him again. We'd always provided each other with comfort when needed but I'd never needed his presence as badly as I did then. I trembled again but he just held me close.

"It'll be okay, Starsk, I promise."

I pulled away slightly so I could look into his face.

"Can ya stay with me? I'm so tired, Hutch, but I wanna talk to ya." I knew we needed to talk so we could begin to heal. I didn't want to be on my own but equally, I didn't want Hutch to be on his own.

"Yeah, Starsk, I'm not planning on going anywhere." The soothing rubbing on my back was already working its magic and I found myself starting to relax, almost despite myself. We'd be okay, I'd be okay, as long as Hutch was around. He made no attempt to move, and I allowed myself to completely relax and start to drift off.

Hutch

I could feel some of Starsky's shaking ease as I held him close. I hated what had been done to him and I was appalled by his cut and bruised body. Although I'd known all along he wouldn't have come through unscathed, it was another matter actually seeing the evidence. The cuts, bruises, swollen lips, and I hadn't even had the chance to look at him properly. I felt the anger rising by every second. I released him as I felt him pull away slightly.

"Sorry, blintz, didn't mean to go all wet on ya." That's my partner for you, apologizing for reacting to something out of his control.

"It's okay, babe, it'll be okay, but we've got to get you to a doctor." I could barely keep the panic out of my voice as I saw the evidence of his injuries.

"Nah, I'll be fine, I just wanna go home." Starsky would be stubborn to the end, but I wouldn't have him any other way.

"It's non negotiable, Starsky." Neither of us had heard Dobey approach but he made no comment on the sight of his detectives holding each other for dear life.

"Hutchinson, you take care of your partner and get him to the hospital. Let me know how he is. Starsky, you take care." A fatherly pat on Starsky's shoulder as he turned to attend to the arrest of the freaks. I doubt Starsky had noticed the expression on our Captain's face, but I had. Not for the first time, I was truly grateful for the man, for his strength and for his friendship.

I helped my fragile partner stand up, prepared to catch him if he fell. He was wobbly but managed to keep his balance. I could feel the rage building in me as I witnessed his condition. I had to clench my jaw to prevent myself screaming abuse at Marcus and the freaks, as if it would help. Even when Starsky had been shot in the Italian restaurant, he hadn't been like this. He'd been badly injured on that occasion but somehow this was different. I watched him lean back in the Torino and trying to relax. I figured all I could do was to be there for him, and with him.

The doctor wanted to keep him in for overnight observation but Starsky reacted violently. In fact I hadn't seen him lose it so completely with someone who was in effect an innocent bystander. But I heard the panic behind the words and I decided that if his injuries weren't life threatening then we'd both be better off at home. His home, my home, didn't matter, just home. I'd be with him to make sure he was okay.

Apart from agreeing to take him home, I still had little to say. I was processing the thoughts that were going through my mind and trying to control my rage. Don't get me wrong, I was more than relieved to have him home again and safe, but my rage was fast becoming overwhelming. I would never understand the brutality behind Marcus and his followers and I was seeing first-hand the damage they could cause. I felt like I was going to explode. I wanted to help my poor battered partner but wasn't sure how. Raving against the madman wouldn't help.

We finally made it to his place and I helped him out of the car. I was aware of the fact he wouldn't normally lean on me, or allow me to help him so much, but I didn't question it. I was just too pleased to help and to know he was back home. I watched him sink into the sofa.

"Hey, Starsk, do you think you ought to lie down for a bit?" He looked ready to drop.

Dobey had been surprisingly understanding and told him he could fill in the details tomorrow. The freaks had been rounded up and arrested. The drugs in their possession, the eye witness

acounts of him hanging by the wrists had been enough. God, would I ever be able to lose that image? The image of the freaks surrounding him with large knives. I shuddered, determined not to lose control now. I saw the sudden stiffening in Starsky's shoulders and sat next to him, placing a hand gently on his shoulder. God, he looked a mess, the burn next to his eye was fortunately not too serious but it did look sore, as did the other bruises and cuts. I was surprised when he turned to me but I just held him close. Whatever he needed.

"It'll be okay, Starsk, I promise."

He pulled away slightly so he could look at me.

"Can ya stay with me? I'm so tired, Hutch, but I wanna talk to ya." As if I'd leave him on his own. We needed to deal with this and we would, but not on our own. We needed the other to come to terms with this. I'd never had any intention of leaving him on his own.

"Yeah, Starsk, I'm not planning on going anywhere." I rubbed his back gently, pleased as I felt his weight increasing on me as the relaxing began. Neither of us were in the most comfortable of positions but it didn't matter. Starsky getting rest was the most important thing and as long as we were together, we'd heal.


	12. Chapter 12

I hope you have enjoyed this story. It was always only intended to be an expanded version of what is an excellent episode. I did have another chapter here but I cannot make it work so am wrapping it up.

Thank you for your reviews.

Tag

Hutch

With all the trauma of the kidnapping and needing to find Starsky, I had clean forgotten about my car. Starsky's physical wounds were healing well, the emotional scars taking longer. He suffered the most appalling nightmares, and I'd had no inclination to move home yet. The fact he didn't even mention me leaving was testament to the fact he was still suffering. I was happy to stay with him as long as he needed. How I wanted to see him laugh again. I was driving the Torino and even though he was telling me off, it was a far cry from the usual Starsky lectures on driving. He was very low-key even though I could tell he was trying hard to revert to normalcy.

"It's your foot. It must weigh a ton and a half. Gently. Gently! Turn here." But the remarks were half-hearted at best. "Okay, start easing up, with a feather foot for a change."

"Well, let's go see the damage Merle has done to my car." We both noticed Merle glowering at us as we pulled up. I didn't like the expression on his face one little bit. The car looked the same, all the dents and scratches were there.

"See, Hutch, it's still the same old heap you love so well." He turned to Merle. "You shake her down good, man?"

Merle was looking quite irritable. "Beneath my dignity, man. Lower than a flounder's bellybutton in the bottom of a sewer in the basement of a glue factory."

I didn't have anything to say, as I checked the outside of my car. So far it looked good. I was listening to Starsky's comments. "Look, Merle, even Rembrandt painted a bowl of fruit once in awhile…"

"STARSKY!" I just got a glimpse of the inside of my car and I in shock. I was speechless as I sighted the zebra skin, furry dashboard, mirrored details and, my God, the shag carpet. I exploded. "What did you do?"

"I left my signature, baby. I'm an artiste!"

"No, you're a moron! You've ruined my wheels and I want my car back!"

"I think it's fabulous! Look, Hutch, glow in the dark dice. Wow." Even as I started to chase Merle around my car, and the fact I was angry at my car being made to look like something out of a circus, I found it in my heart to be happy at the familiar light back in my partner's eyes, to see him happy again. Of course I couldn't reveal that, so I started to yell and chase him too. After all, look what they had done to my car!

Starsky

With all the trauma of the kidnapping, Hutch had forgotten about his car. We hadn't gone out much anyway and just stayed around my apartment as my wounds healed. I was experiencing the most awful nightmares you could imagine. The bear featured heavily in them, as did that flame torch. Hutch was the best, with me every step of the way, soothing me after the nightmares. He hadn't mentioned moving back to his place and being selfish, I had no desire for him to leave just yet. I didn't even mind him driving the Torino although I knew we should get Hutch's ridiculous car from Merle or he'd be screaming at me in no time. The man had his pride after all and I couldn't blame him for not wanting to be seen with the heap in his yard. As we drove to Merle's, I couldn't let Hutch off too easily about his driving my prized car but it took some effort. Everything seemed to be harder for me but I knew Hutch would worry about me if I didn't say anything.

"It's your foot. It must weigh a ton and a half. Gently. Gently! Turn here." But my remarks were half-hearted at best. I couldn't seem to get any enthusiasm up, not even for teasing my partner. "Okay, start easing up, with a feather foot for a change."

"Well, let's go see the damage Merle has done to my car." We both noticed Merle glowering at us as we pulled up. I didn't like the expression on his face one little bit, but I didn't care to mention my suspicion to Hutch. The car looked the same, all the dents and scratches were there.

"See, Hutch, it's still the same old heap you love so well." I turned to Merle. "You shake her down good, man?"

Merle was looking quite irritable. "Beneath my dignity, man. Lower than a flounder's bellybutton in the bottom of a sewer in the basement of a glue factory."

"Look, Merle, even Rembrandt painted a bowl of fruit once in awhile…" I was watching Hutch carefully inspecting his heap. The man took pride in dents and scratches, what can I say?

"STARSKY!" I jumped at the yell and went to see what he was so upset about.

I was speechless as I sighted the zebra skin, furry dashboard, mirrored details and

the shag carpet. It was…just beautiful. For the first time in what seemed like a lifetime, I felt my spirits lifting. Merle was a genius.

I exploded. "What did you do?"

"I left my signature, baby. I'm an artiste!"

"No, you're a moron! You've ruined my wheels and I want my car back!"

"I think it's fabulous! Look, Hutch, glow in the dark dice. Wow." I was impressed and for the first time since I'd come home, I felt like laughing. Despite the fact Hutch had to be angry about it, I couldn't help but see the humor. His car had style at last, even though the outside was still like a reject from a junkyard. Suddenly he was yelling at me too and chasing me. Not too hard, I couldn't help but notice. My still sore body couldn't move too fast and my partner wasn't about to take unfair advantage. Suddenly life felt really good again.


End file.
